The contractor will review the PDQ (Physician Data Query system, a cancer information data base maintained by NCI) data base attributes and use (including incorporation of findings from the ongoing PDQ evaluation), develop a prototype retrieval system with a subset of the PDQ file, define a prototype retrieval system, and develop recommendations for full-file implementation and plan for research on cancer prevention and screening extensions of the data base in Phase II.